My Little Pony: Guía de las Equestrias infinitas
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo: una guía referencial para todos los fics y personajes que aparecen en Crisis Infinita. Espero sea de utilidad para los lectores que siguen esa historia; la guía será actualizada cada vez que añada un nuevo fic a la historia principal
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic Generador Rex en Equestria:**_

Rex Salazar de Generador Rex se despierta en Equestria sin recuerdos de su pasado y es acogido por Trixie que en esa línea de tiempo es cazadora de recompensas. Después de muchas aventuras los dos se enamoran y se casan; cuando los aliados de Rex lo fuerzan a regresar a su mundo Trixie va a rescatarlo ocasionando una gran batalla en donde a pesar de ganar está a punto de morir. La única forma de salvarla es inyectarle nanites (máquinas del tamaño de una célula que pueden sanar cualquier enfermedad pero a la vez causan mutaciones extrañas). La mutación de Trixie la transforma en alicornio y le da la habilidad de sanar rápido.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Rex Salazar: de raza humano transformado en poni terrestre. Tiene la habilidad de transformar partes de su cuerpo en enormes máquinas desde piernas y manos robóticas hasta espadas y hasta un tentáculo metálico que genera electricidad. Es alegre y jovial siempre tratando de aligerar cualquier problema con una que otra broma.

Trixie alicornio: en esta línea de tiempo cazadora de recompensas; su confianza resquebrajada se vuelve a fortalecer al tomar este empleo y siempre está muy segura de sí misma. Confía mucho en sus habilidades mágicas pero también en el poder del dinero y nunca pierde la oportunidad de demostrarle a las Mane 6 lo rica que se ha hecho como criminal. Tras estar a punto de morir por causa de una pelea con Rex éste se ve obligado a inyectarle nanites que le dan poderes mutantes transformándola en alicornio. Tras este incidente Celestia la obliga a convertirse en Princesa de Equestria muy a pesar de sus quejas; es un título de adorno, en realidad Celestia sólo la quiere cerca para vigilarla.

 _ **Fic DELITO Y CASTIGO DE TRIXIE por SCRITORE PASSIONE**_

Revisión del capítulo 'Duelo Mágico' en donde Trixie no sólo se apodera de Ponyville sino que también le roba los poderes a Twilight con un amuleto maldito. Se arrepiente y le confiesa a Twilight que lo hace sólo porque está enamorada de ella; Twilight le corresponde el sentimiento y juntas huyen de Ponyville mientras que la Corona las tacha de traidoras más que todo porque las creencias religiosas de Celestia la hacen ver a los homosexuales como pecadores. Las amantes se refugian en el Imperio Cristal con Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight Velvet y Night Light quienes se revelan como ateos y a pesar de sus roces con Trixie tratan de tolerarla lo mejor que pueden.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Twilight Sparkle: cree en darle una segunda oportunidad a Trixie y le corresponde su sentimiento de amor, aunque atea tolera las creencias religiosas de Trixie y la apoya en todo.

Trixie: se siente constantemente culpable por lo que hace e intenta redimirse sin importar qué, aunque tenga que soportar insultos y demás por parte de los otros personajes.

Celestia: poni criada bajo las más estrictas leyes religiosas y cree que la homosexualidad es pecado. Odia a Trixie por creer que ella fue quien corrompió a Twilight.

 _ **Fic Pony Art Online**_

Crossover con Sword Art Online; en el año 2025 los videojuegos de realidad virtual dominan el mercado. Los héroes de la saga de SAO Asuna y Kirito deciden empezar un nuevo juego y descargan Legends of Equestria pensando que sería otro videojuego entre tantos; pero resulta que sus equipos de realidad virtual no los mandaron a una realidad virtual sino a una realidad-realidad. Pronto los dos Gamer deben unirse a las Mane 6 para derrotar a Nightmare Moon quien con la ayuda del programador de videojuegos Akihiko Kayaba se ha hecho con un cuerpo propio aparte de Luna. En la historia Asuna y Kirito se dan cuenta que la única forma de salvar el mundo es morir de su lado y transformarse por completo en sus avatares virtuales, su sacrificio los hace portadores del Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía; un poder tan grande que sólo puede ser portado por dos almas al mismo tiempo: el Amor.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Kirito: su nombre real es Kazuto Kirigaya. Cuando entra a Equestria se transforma en un pegaso azul oscuro, envuelto en un característico abrigo negro; de ahí su apodo Espadachín Negro. Sobre su espalda carga dos enormes espadas, Elucidator y Dark Repulser, las cuales a la hora de pelear porta una en cada casco y eso lo convierte en uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Equestria. Al final de la historia se convierte en el líder de la Fuerza Aérea Lunar.

Asuna: novia de Kirito (esposa en el mundo virutal), su nombre real es Asuna Yuuki. En Equestria ella es una unicornio blanca con melena marrón y ojos color cobre, viste usualmente una armadura blanca y roja pero al convertirse en la líder de la Infantería Lunar la reemplaza por una negra y azul. En su cinto carga a Lambent Light, una espada tipo estoque que le permite atacar a una gran velocidad dando hasta once golpes consecutivos en dos segundos.

Yui: hija de Asuna y Kirito, en realidad es un programa de computador llamado YUI-MHCP001 creado por Kayaba como programa de apoyo psicológico. Es calmada y muy alegre; al llegar a Equestria se convierte en una pequeña unicornio blanca. Al haber nacido como programa de computadoras puede hacer grandes cálculos a enorme velocidad y a leer también a un ritmo fuera de la imaginación.

Klein: amigo de Asuna y Kirito, al llegar a Equestria se transforma en un poni terrestre color rojo ladrillo. Es hablador y bromista pero a la hora de la batalla es un apoyo invaluable, su arma característica es una katana samurái pero lo combina con un martillo de guerra.

Lizbeth: amiga de Asuna, herrera. Al llegar a Equestria se transforma en una poni color rojo bermellón con la melena rosa. Es alegre y divertida y constantemente le gusta recolectar materiales para crear armas. Su arma característica es un martillo de guerra.

Silica: amiga de Kirito, al llegar a Equestria se transforma en una poni terrestre color terracota. La más joven del grupo todos la tratan como una hermana menor pero ha demostrado que puede valerse por sí misma si la ocasión lo amerita. Su arma característica es una daga. Siempre va acompañada de su dragón mascota Pina.

Pina: compañera dragona de Silica, nació como mascota virtual en el juego Sword Art Online pero al llegar a Equestria se hizo real y adquirió la capacidad de hablar. Su color es azul metálico, con alas blancas y ojos rojos. Muy unida a Silica pero al terminar la historia se convierte en la pareja de Spike.

Sinon: amiga de Kirito. Originalmente jugaba el juego de disparos Gun Gail Online donde era conocida como la Francotiradora de Hielo. Su arma característica es un rifle snipper al cual llama Hécate. Cuando llega a Equestria se convierte en una unicornio verde musgo. Usualmente fría y calculadora se abre un poco cuando está con sus amigos, su forma de pelear siempre es desde las sombras apoyando a sus amigos como sorpresa final para el enemigo.

Nightmare Moon: mitad oscura de Luna que expulsada del cuerpo vagabundea por el ciberespacio hasta que se topa con el legendario programador Akihiko Kayaba que le da nueva vida pero como avatar virtual. Como un ser hecho de píxeles no puede ser herida directamente pero si su barra de HP llega a cero desaparece y sufre un horrible dolor; se recupera después de varios días pero sus puntos de experiencia llegan a 0. Es una Game Master por lo que tiene un control limitado de la realidad, pero sus poderes son sólo la sombra de lo que fueron. Ella funciona con lógica de videojuegos.

 _ **Fic Soul Pony**_

Originalmente parodia del anime Soul Eater el fic fue cancelado. En él se muestra el mundo de Equestria como si fuese el de Soul Eater en donde unos personajes tiene la capacidad de transformarse en armas y los otros la habilidad de manipular estas armas los cuales son llamados Méisters.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Lady Luna: parodia de Shiningami-Sama. Luna es la Muerte misma, pero no es aterradora sino tiene un carácter jocoso y divertido. Cuando alguien la hace enojar lo que hace es golpear en la cabeza al insolente con el 'Luna-chop'. Su alma está anclada a 'Luna-City' en donde gobierna con justicia y devoción. También es la directora de la Academia para Armas y Méisters, el Shibusen, donde entrena a los jóvenes héroes que mantienen el mundo en orden. Todos sus alumnos pueden comunicarse con ella al echar el aliento sobre un espejo para empañarlo y escribir el número 42-42-564.

Twilight Sparkle: parodia de Maka Albarn. Protagonista del fic, una Méister estudiosa y dedicada que sueña con convertirse en la mejor de la Academia. Su Arma es Spike.

Spike: parodia de Soul Eater Evans. Arma y compañero de Twilight se transforma en una guadaña la cual sólo puede ser manipulada por la unicornio lavanda. Es un fiel y buen compañero pero no puede evitar molestar a Twilight siempre que tiene la oportunidad.

Rainbow Dash: parodia de Black Star. Un Méister sin sentido de la auto conservación al ser demasiado confiada en su fuerza. Tiene la habilidad de usar su propia alma como un arma al transformarla en ondas de choque que le causan un horrible dolor a sus oponentes pero también es la Méister de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: parodia de Tsubaki. Joven tímida y buena que tiene la capacidad de transformarse ya sea en una shuriken gigante, una bomba de humo o un sable demoníaco. Arma de Rainbow Dash y la única capaz de aguantar sus excentricidades.

Rarity: parodia de Death the Kid. Hija de Lady Luna dotada de súper fuerza y gran resistencia, es hábil para pelear y no tiene piedad de sus enemigos. Su debilidad es que tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la simetría y cualquier error simétrico reclama toda su atención haciendo que no le ponga interés a otra cosa. Méister de las hermanas Apple.

Apple Bloom y Applejack: parodia de Liz y Patty Thompson. Las dos usan moda vaquera y tienen la capacidad de transformarse en pistolas para que Rarity haga lo suyo. Cuando su Méister está distraída por culpa de sus 'malditos problemas mentales' en palabras de Applejack pueden usarse mutuamente alternando quién se transforma en poni y quién en pistola.

Pinkie Pie: parodia de Franken Stein. Profesora del Shibusen muy aficionada a los experimentos con otros ponis. Cruel y despiadada es mentalmente inestable y sólo su devoción por Lady Luna la mantiene del lado de los Méisters. También es dedicada a sus alumnos y hace lo que puede por guiarlos por el camino correcto.

 _ **Fic Hellsing the Rise of Seras Victoria**_

Seras Victoria se convierte en la última de su especie y el aburrimiento la empuja a irse a dormir por tiempo indefinido. Más de un millón de años después es despertada accidentalmente por Fluttershy de quien se convierte en sirviente. Seras se sorprende que los humanos se han extinto y que ahora los ponis dominan el mundo pero no le presta importancia y se pone a trabajar para servir lo mejor a su nueva ama. Una invasión del Tartarus llama la atención de todos y es deber de Seras exterminar cualquier peligro que amenace a su Ama. Tras una gran masacre ella se sacrifica pero en Crisis Infinita sigue como vampira.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Seras Victoria: joven de 19 años que se transformó en vampira, tras dormir un millón de años se despierta y se da cuenta que los humanos se extinguieron y ahora sirve a Fluttershy. Por un comando de su Ama toma la forma de un a pegaso rojo sangre pero aún conserva un casco hecho de energía demoníaca el cual puede transformar a voluntad. Es usualmente alegre y colaboradora pero tiene un lado escalofriante cuando se le ordena matar. Sus poderes están atados por cuatro Sellos de Restricción que sólo pueden ser liberados por Fluttershy. En la cueva donde fue encontrada por Fluttershy conserva una gran cantidad de armamento anti-monstruos como rifles, cañones y toneladas de munición bendita por el dios de los humanos.

Fluttershy: ama de Seras, ella insiste en tratarla como amiga y no como sirviente. Quiere mucho a Seras a pesar de su naturaleza demoníaca y trata que se sienta cómoda aunque debe prohibirle que ataque a otros ponis. Para solucionar la situación la Princesa Celestia le envía constantemente paquetes de sangre para transfusiones para que tenga algo que ofrecerle a Seras. Cuando se enfurece es capaz de liberar el poder de Seras para que extermine a quien sea que se interponga en su camino.

Discord: el primer amigo que hizo Seras en el mundo de los ponis. Aunque al principio le tenía miedo pronto se da cuenta que él y Seras se entienden como seres solitarios a los que sólo Fluttershy ofreció un casco amigo. Hará lo que sea para defender a Seras aunque sabe que ella es mucho más poderosa que él.

 _ **Fic CMC: la leyenda de Mare-Do-Well**_

Tras patear una pelota al cuarto de Applejack, las Crusader encuentran en el lugar el traje de la heroína legendaria y una nota incriminatoria de Twilight. Descubriendo el secreto las tres deciden hacerse con los disfraces y jugar a las heroínas como descanso de sus cruzadas buscando sus Cutie Marks. Les sale tan bien que obtienen sus Cutie Marks siendo la súper heroína enmascarada y continúan protegiendo Ponyville como una leyenda, la leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.  
Irónicamente las Mane 6 no sospechan hasta el final que puede haber más de una que robó el título de Mare-Do-Well.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Apple Bloom: especialista en pociones según su Cutie-Mark. Cambia el tiempo de Twilight por el tiempo de Zecora y usa sus recién adquiridas habilidades para crear bomba de humo, fertilizante ultra poderoso, perfumes híper potentes que van directo a la nariz de los criminales y solución súper resbalosa. También actúa como el líder del trío y es la primera en sugerir usar la identidad de Mare-Do-Well para divertirse.

Sweetie Belle: el peso pesado del grupo, en una emergencia durante sus aventuras contra el crimen le rompe la nariz a un maloso y descubre que su talento especial es pelear. Es la luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo del grupo aunque también se auxilia de su magia tele-transportándose o usando flashes de luz para cegar al enemigo. Su arma principal es un bastón bo.

Scootaloo: la inventora del grupo, inventa un dispositivo parecido al de Attack On Ponytan para deslizarse por las paredes como una versión Steam-Punk de Spider-Mare, los Mare-Do-Merangs explosivos y hasta un scooter a control remoto que muchas veces usan como vehículo de fuga para escapar de Rainbow Dash quien está obsesionada con la identidad de Mare-Do-Well.

 _ **Fic Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi**_

Harto que el Gran Saiyaman y el Gran Saiyaman 2 siempre se interpongan en sus planes, un mafioso de Ciudad Satán roba las 7 Esferas del Dragón y desea que Shen-Long envíe lo más lejos posible a los molestos héroes, esto ocasiona que Gohan y Videl terminen en Equestria donde son contratados por Applejack para trabajar en su granja. Los dos artistas marciales hacen muy amigos de los Apple y todos en Ponyville; pero sobre todo de las CMC que descubren los poderes de Gohan y le exigen que las entrene en las técnicas del Ki. Gohan acepta y tras ser entrenadas por un saiyajin entran al torneo de las artes marciales más grande de Equestria: el Budokai Tenkaichi.  
Todo va bien hasta que aparece Discord y trata de conquistar el Reino pero pronto se enfrenta a la furia de Gohan que casi lo mata a golpes.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Son Gohan: hijo de Goku, mitad humano mitad saiyajin. Posee una enorme fuerza, gran velocidad y talento natural para aprender las artes marciales con facilidad. Gracias a su entrenamiento con Piccoro tiene un dominio casi perfecto de las técnicas del Ki que perfecciona luego que el Supremo Kaio-Shin despertara su máximo potencial.

Videl Satan: hija del 'campeón del mundo' Míster Satan; novia de Gohan que aprende de él las técnicas básicas del Ki como leerlo y volar por los cielos. Es muy malhumorada al principio pero cuando se le conoce bien es una simpática y linda amiga además de una gran aliada.

Apple Bloom: tras entrenar con Gohan se convierte en una gran guerrera del Ki, admira mucho a su maestro; tanto que por emularlo aprendió su técnica firma: el Ma-Sen-Ko o cañón de energía. De las tres Crusaders es la que mejor domina la técnica del vuelo y constantemente usa sus habilidades para ayudar más en la granja. Obtiene una Cutie Mark en el Ma-Sen-Ko.

Sweetie Belle: tras el entrenamiento con Gohan ella descubrió que prefiere especializarse en técnicas de distracción; como lo es el San-Su-Ken o técnica de las multi-imágenes o bien el Taio-Ken que es un rayo de luz cegadora. Pero también domina el ataque Big-Bang; consistente en muchos discos de energía consecutivos; del cual obtiene su Cutie Mark. Al igual que Apple Bloom admira mucho a su maestro y quiere salvar el universo al igual que él.

Scootaloo: también admira y quiere mucho a Gohan aunque ella es un poco más directa a la hora de pelear. Ella prefiere las grandes explosiones y peleas rápidas así que se especializa en el famosísimo Kame-Hame-Ha del cual obtiene una Cutie Mark. Es fuerte y hábil y por supuesto quiere ser la mejor artista marcial de su grupo.

Twilight Sparkle: tras presenciar la primera batalla de Gohan y Discord le pide al joven aprender sobre el Ki para intentar potencializar su magia. Aunque no lo logra como ella espera al menos tiene una excelente herramienta para emergencias junto con Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: cuando descubre a Twilight practicando Ki se burla pero tras apostar un barril de sidra con su amiga accede a aprender Ki también. Gracias a aquello ella y Twilight desarrollan la técnica de la Fusión con la cual se transforman por treinta minutos en la alicornio Rainbow Sparkle.

Discord: está aterrado de Gohan. Cuando intenta pelear contra él la primera vez termina humillado tras una golpiza. Pero tontamente ataca de nuevo; esta vez atacando a los seres queridos del saiyaji,, como resultado un Gohan enfurecido lo hubiera matado a golpes de no ser por la intervención de las Mane 6. Al final jura reformarse siempre y cuando mantengan 'al monstruo' lejos de él.

 _ **Fic EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT por SCRITORE PASSIONE**_

Arquímedes, ministro del país dragón Draconem conspira para hacerse con el trono de su hogar natal. Pero para que funcione intenta inducir la guerra con Equestria tomando a Twilight como prisionera política en donde es arrojada en una celda en donde es violada y maltratada. Al final se le traslada con una familia que promete cuidar de ella y se forma un vínculo muy cercano entre ella y los dragones pero su confianza en Celestia se resquebraja para siempre.  
Se logra el retorno de Twilight a Equestria pero con la sombra de guerra contra los dragones no puede ser considerado un final feliz.

Personajes que intervienen en la crisis:

Arquímedes: Rey usurpador de Draconem, poderoso y temible el primero en años en desarrollar la transformación en Titán; una forma combativa dracónica de poder inimaginable. Gobierna Draconem con garra de hierro y cuando se estabilice su gobierno planea apoderarse del mundo entero empezando por Equestria.

Furia: esposa de Arquímedes, cruel y sádica como ella sola; también una experta guerrera y de las conspiraciones. Apoya a su esposo en todo y es también su carta de triunfo.

* * *

 **Antes que alguien me diga nada esta parte de la guía cubre sólo los fics mencionados en el primer cap de mi mescolanza del demonio pero al menos ayuda un poco a retomar el sentido. Espero les haya gustado y trataré que la guía esté completa lo más pronto posible.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic Programa de intercambio interdimensional Mahora**_

Crossover con Mahou Sensei Negima. La Princesa Celestia programa un examen de lo más duro para Twilight: un duelo mágico contra ella misma. Desesperada Twilight encuentra un hechizo de viaje a otro mundo pensando en que si es imposible vencer a Celestia con magia Equestriana (que la conoce toda) podría serlo con magia de otro mundo. Ella y sus amigas llegan a Japón al Campus Mahora en donde guiadas por el niño genio Negi Springfield Twilight aprende lo necesario para vencer a su mentora. Aprende cierto hechizo llamado Pactio el cual le permite tomar prestada la fuerza de sus amigas durante la batalla además de varios hechizos útiles… el único problema es que el Pactio debe sellarse con un beso profundo.  
Por otro lado mientras las Mane 6 entrenan con el joven Negi, Celestia tiene a su cargo a seis de las alumnas de Negi; que tristemente son conocidas como las Baka-Ranger, completas cabezas huecas pero que por lo menos alegran la vida en Equestria un tiempo.

Personajes que intervienen en la Crisis Infinita:

Asuna Kagurazaka: al llegar a Equestria se transforma en alicornio; ella es la Princesa del Mundo Mágico, dotada de enorme fuerza y agilidad destaca en los deportes pero en ninguna otra materia. Experta en kendo (esgrima japonesa) y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, posee la habilidad innata de anular la magia a su alrededor; constantemente golpea a Celestia en la cabeza debido a su torpeza. Conocida como Baka-Red por sus compañeras Baka-Ranger.

Twilight Sparkle: luego de su duro entrenamiento con Negi Springfield toma el título de Magister Magi. Conoce nuevos tipos de magia ofensiva y es endemoniadamente fuerte, sin embargo no sabe combinar sus nuevos poderes con ataques físicos así que mientras recita sus nuevos ataques queda completamente expuesta dependiendo así de sus amigas.

Kaede Nagase: Baka-Blue según las otras Baka-Ranger. Al llegar a Equestria se transforma en una terrestre. Ella es la última descendiente de una larga línea de ninjas y es conocida por sus grandes habilidades de ninjitsu como moverse entre las sombras e incluso clonarse. Extremadamente fuerte y un monstruo de las artes marciales pero con un corazón de oro. Admite con una enorme sonrisa que es una pésima estudiante.

Rainbow Dash: la primera en sellar un Pactio con Twilight y a raíz de eso confiesa sus sentimientos convirtiéndose en su pareja. Durante una batalla la magia de Twilight incrementa su fuerza y agilidad además de darle un arma mágica propia llamada Arma de Explosión Arcoíris o Telum Crepitum Iris.

Makie Zazaki: al llegar a Equestria se transforma en una pegaso, es conocida como Baka-Pink o el Albatros Rosa. Es capitana del equipo de gimnasia de Mahora de gran agilidad y es una maestra en todo tipo de demostración física pero igualmente una boba. Su Artefacto de su Pactio con Negi es un listón de gimnasia mágico.

Applejack: tras el Pactio con Twilight consigue un Artefacto llamado Maximum Rodeo Loop el cual es una soga que responde a sus pensamientos.

Ku-Fei: Baka-Yellow según los Baka Ranger y al igual que Kaede es una maestra de las artes marciales y una de las pocas que puede aguantarle el ritmo. Ella no es que sea boba como sus compañeras Baka-Ranger sino que es extranjera y al no dominar del todo el japonés sus notas son muy bajas en comparación al resto de la clase.

Pinkie Pie: de su Pactio con Twilight obtiene el Perfecta Pars Canon; un cañón de fiestas híper mejorado que sirve como poderosa arma de distracción.

Yue Ayase: Baka Black, al llegar a Equestria se transforma en unicornio. Es una amante de la lectura y adicta a ir a la biblioteca, su problema es que los libros de textos la desesperan y prefiere leer otra cosa. Su lema es 'odio estudiar'. Posee una enciclopedia mágica la cual se adapta a cualquier situación y la cual utiliza como arma táctica.

Fluttershy: su Pactio es la 'Mano del Curandero' o Mirabilis Curantis; es la encargada de recuperar a sus amigas durante una batalla mágica.

Nodoka Miyazaki: ella no es parte de los Baka Ranger pero igualmente viaja a Equestria porque las reglas del intercambio estudiantil exigían que fueran seis por seis. Ella es una de las más estudiosas de la clase y es conocida por su dedicación y buen corazón; está muy enamorada de su maestro Negi Springfield. Al llegar a Equestria se transforma en unicornio, su Artefacto es un diario con el cual puede leer la mente: el Diarium Ejus.

Rarity: su herramienta de Magister Magi es la Factio Deorum la cual es una aguja que puede crear cualquier tipo de prenda en segundos, su papel durante una batalla mágica es la de distracción.

Negi Springfield: niño prodigio de once años que a los nueve se graduó de la Academia de Magia de Gales y debe hacer prácticas como maestro antes de recibir el título de Magister Magi. En la historia es el paciente maestro de Twilight y el cual le enseña todo tipo de ataques devastadores. En Equestria toma la forma de un unicornio.

Evangeline A.K. : la vampira y maga oscura más poderosa del mundo, se transformó en no-muerta a los diez años por lo que tiene una apariencia infantil y es alumna de Negi. Sádica y con un cruel sentido del humor; pero a pesar de todo se preocupa por Negi y sus compañeras de la clase 4-A. En Equestria se transforma en unicornio.

Chachamaru Karakuri: sirviente robot de Evangeline y su Ministra Magi. Sirve a su maestra con devoción y a pesar de ser una máquina está enamorada de Negi Springfield.

Trixie: en la secuela cancelada ella es secuestrada y obligada a convertirse en Magister Magi por una de las alumnas de Negi. A diferencia de Twilight ella sí sabe combinar su magia con ataques físicos (kenpo chino). Reta a Twilight a un segundo duelo mágico del cual ella sale victoriosa y aunque admite que Twilight no tiene igual practicando magia equestriana; como Magister Magi ella es mucho más poderosa.

Chao Ling Seng: alumna de Negi Springfield y su descendiente que viene del futuro; maestra del kenpo, creación de tecnología (ella fue quien construyó a Chachamaru) y Magister Magi. Ella es quien secuestra a Trixie para entrenarla como Magister Magi por sus propias razones. Como combina magia y tecnología es una rival de cuidado.

 _ **Fic El extraño mundo de Moon**_

Parodia de 'El extraño mundo de Jack' en Latinoamérica 'Pesadilla antes de navidad' en España. Nightmare Moon, Reina de la Nightmare Night está hastiada de lo mismo una y otra vez, así que decide robarse la navidad para darle sabor a su vida. Sin embargo tras un horrible desastre se da cuenta que lo que necesitaba era a Pipsqueak en su vida.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Nigthmare Moon: parodia de Jack Skellington. Ella es la Reina del Nightmare Town en donde las criaturas de pesadilla pasan su año planeando los sustos que le darán a los potros en Nightmare Night.

Pisqueak: parodia de Sally, un muñeco de trapo relleno de hojas creado por Twilight Sparkle.

Las CMC: parodia de Lock, Shock y Barrel; las tres pequeñas ayudantes de Chrysalis Reina de los Bichos que secuestran a Santa Hooves por orden de Nightmare pero se lo entregan a su jefa para que se lo coma.

 _ **Fic The Legend of Celestia: Twilight Princess**_

Link cae en una depresión profunda luego de salvar Hyrule. Fue un héroe, ¿luego qué? Entonces Midna lo convoca de nuevo a su lado porque su Reino se está expandiendo a otro mundo… de nuevo. Junto con Epona y el corcel de Midna Sweet Fog entrarán a Equestria y ayudarán a las Mane 6 a pasar las duras Mazmorras de la Armonía con el fin de conseguir la ayuda de los Titanes de la Armonía y de este modo volver las cosas a la normalidad en Equestria y el Twilight.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Applejack: tras el fenómeno que hace que el Twilight se trague poco a poco Equestria se una emocionada a la aventura junto con los guerreros de Hyrule. Sin darse cuenta se da cuenta que Epona comienza a gustarle y terminan juntas al final de la historia.

Epona: el fiel corcel de Link que lo ayudó a recorrer todo Hyrule cuando fueron aventureros juntos. Al entrar en Equestria se transformó de caballo percherón en una poni terrestre. Alegre y adicta a la adrenalina gracias a sus vivencias con Link ella utiliza el Spinner como arma (el cual está basado en la versión de Hyrule Warriors por lo que sí es un arma de utilidad).

Link: el legendario héroe que salvó Hyrule y el Twilight. Se deprime tras el final de su aventura y piensa que es porque echaría de menos entrar en calabozos pero en Equestria se da cuenta que es porque extrañaba a Midna. Armado con la Master Sword la legendaria arma que destruye el mal se convierte en el Rey del Twilight cuando se casa con Midna.

Midna: antes Princesa ahora Reina del Twilight. Al igual que Link echaba mucho de menos a su compañero y aprovecha cada minuto que están juntos. Ella usa como arma el Espejo de Sombras, una herramienta del juego Hyrule Warriors la cual convoca enormes manos de piedra que lo devastan todo a su paso.

Sweet Fog: corcel del Twilight que al entrar en Equestria se convierte en un thersthal o poni nocturno. Al final de la historia se hace soldado de la Princesa Luna.

Fi: espíritu dormido de la Master Sword que debido a un ataque del Rey Sombra despierta y se une a la aventura. Posee un gran sentido de la intuición y la capacidad de detectar energía mística la cual usa para guiar a los héroes. Usa sus habilidades de baile para destruir enemigos con sus piernas duras y afiladas como espadas y se transforma ella misma en una espada cuando es necesario, también basada en su versión de Hyrlue Warriors.

 _ **Fic La aparición de los antiguos generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon**_

Tras una excursión a su viejo hogar las Princesas liberan accidentalmente a dos antiguos y poderosos guerreros prisioneros en la Nada, sus padres perdidos. Al principio todo es felicidad y celebración pero poco a poco se revela que fueron encerrados debido a que son crueles asesinos los cuales mataban sólo porque les divertía.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Celestia: es la que más se emociona al descubrir a los padres que jamás conoció y a la que más fuerte golpea la verdad de su naturaleza maligna y sádica.

Luna: dada más a ocultar sus emociones no es tan visible su afectación por descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de sus padres pero a partir de la revelación admite que le aterran.

Pipsqueak: esposo de Luna y su aporte durante toda la historia. Un joven soldado que haría lo que fuera por ser digno de su amada Luna. El mejor amigo de Spike en un inicio.

Twilight Sparkle: esposa de Celestia en esta historia ella actúa como la voz de la razón y quien evita que Luna y Celestia se depriman al revelarse la maldad de sus padres.

Spike: al descubrir que White Nightmare y Dark Moon fueron quienes asesinaron a sus padres biológicos decide que ya tuvo suficiente de ponis por una vida así que se larga a Reptilia el país dragón. Una vez lejos se convierte sin quererlo en una importante figura política ya que es quien establece al final de la historia una vía ágil y rápida de comunicación entre ambas naciones. Forzado a madurar muy rápido por los acontecimientos de la historia demuestra que su corazón siempre estará en el lugar correcto cuando decide ir a advertir a Twilight sobre un peligro inminente que amenaza Equestria.

White Nightmare: una unicornio hija de Death Ride, el Primer Emperador Poni. Despiadada y cruel disfrutaba de torturar física y psicológicamente a sus enemigos de tal modo que en naciones ajenas a Equestria su nombre es un tabú. Pero a pesar de su inestabilidad mental se comporta una madre amorosa que intenta desesperadamente de ocultar el secreto de su verdadera naturaleza a sus hijas recién recuperadas; desgraciadamente no dura mucho y se ve forzada a mostrar su crueldad.

Dark Moon: un pegaso padre de Celestia y Luna. Frío y calculador, criado en un orfanato desarrolló una crueldad y un sadismo fuera de serie además de tener un corazón frío. Disfruta de la tortura física, se hizo famoso en las Guerras Ponis por ejecutar prisioneros arrancando sus cabezas sólo con sus cascos. La única que ha sido capaz de hacerlo abrir su corazón fue White Nightmare y posteriormente sus hijas. Ambos se enamoraron en base a su mutua crueldad.

Lumbre: Rey Dragón, el Ser más anciano y sabio del mundo. Durante las Guerras Ponis fue el que protegió a su pueblo de los asesinos White Nightmare y Dark Moon y quien finalmente los encerró en la Nada. Los hubiera matado pero no tuvo corazón de hacerlo enfrente de sus hijas bebés (de un año y recién nacida respectivamente). Cuando se entera de la liberación de los generales contacta Equestria por medio del joven Spike y se convierte en el mentor del pequeño dragón en cuanto a las costumbres dracónicas.

Pina: una dragona tipo aéreo de escamas azul metálico y ojos rojos brillantes. Chef de parrillas renombrada, trabaja en el restaurante de su familia y es famosa por sus deliciosas costillas de cerdo. Conoce a Spike por casualidad en un bar y se hacen muy amigos y posteriormente una pareja formal. Le da gracia que el chico no supiera que los dragones comen carne pero poco a poco le muestra las ventajas de tan deliciosa dieta. A pesar de las Guerras Ponis no desprecia a la raza de éstos y hasta se siente feliz que su suegra sea una poni.

 _ **Fic Los Aprendices de Luna**_

Crossover con Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge. Las Killing Goods son maldiciones que se heredan de padres a hijos, obligando a su portador a cometer crimen tras crimen convirtiéndolo en un retorcido criminal matando siempre en un ciclo sin fin, con cada derramamiento de sangre el arma se fortalece; no se oxidan ni se rompen; no puedes destruirlas ni mucho menos renunciar a ellas.  
Una poderosa maldición posee a dos jóvenes que perseguidos por una organización de las sombras piden un deseo a una estrella. El deseo es escuchado por Luna que transporta a los dos humanos malditos a Equestria en donde son transformados en unicornios y Luna se ofrece a enseñarles magia para que puedan combatir su maldición.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Luna: durante su juventud le gustaba viajar al mundo humano y concederle deseos a los chicos de corazones puros que encontrara. Desgraciadamente los humanos de corazón puro fueron escaseando cada vez más hasta que al final perdió el interés y dejó de visitarlo. Pero después de su liberación prueba suerte de nuevo y se topa con Kiri e Iwai; que a pesar de estar malditos el único deseo que piden es para salvar al otro de su respectiva maldición. Enternecida decide conceder el deseo convirtiendo a los dos chicos en sus aprendices personales.

Kiri Haimura: el último descendiente de Norman Grayland; un asesino en serie que fue famoso por matar a más de doscientas personas con una tijera de peluquero. Al heredar la tijera de peluquero a sus descendientes ésta se transformó en una de las herramientas malditas llamadas Killing Goods. Armado con la tijera (Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge) Kiri la utiliza sólo para lastimar a aquellos que piensan matar a Iwai; aún si cada vez que la utiliza se expone a que el arma lo domine por completo y él mismo se convierta en un asesino. Su deseo a una estrella fue que Iwai se librara de su maldición aún si eso significa perder la cordura.

Iwai Mushanokoji: ella porta la maldición del Cabello. Se dice que aquel que mate a la Reina del Cabello usando una Killing Good tendrá concedido su mayor deseo, aún si éste desafía las leyes mismas del Universo. Es un juego pues la identidad de la Reina es desconocida hasta que aparezca un joven caballero que esté dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ella, en el caso de Iwai éste es Kiri. Su deseo a una estrella fue que Kiri se librara de su maldición aún si eso significa morir ella.

 _ **Fic Ben 10 Ultimate Pony**_

Crossover con Ben 10. El Profesor Paradox, un ente capaz de viajar entre el pasado y el futuro así como las líneas temporales lleva a un dormido Ben 10 a Equestria para que se haga amigo de Pinkie Pie pues un día 'la Magia de la Amistad' salvará el universo. Pinkie lo acoge encantada contándole a todo el mundo que su sobrino vino de visita así pues Ben debe soportar llamarse Ben Pie por algún tiempo hasta que Discord ataca y le corresponde a Ben detenerlo.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Ben Tennyson: o Ben 10 como le gusta que lo llamen es un muchacho de dieciséis años que porta el Ultimatrix, un dispositivo que le permite acceder al ADN de las diferentes especies alienígenas almacenadas dentro de éste para así transformarse en ellas. Cuando llega a Equestria piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo pero al final decide divertirse y dejarse llevar. Cuando se enfrenta a Discord el Ultimatrix almacena su ADN permitiéndole a Ben transformarse en un draconequino tan poderoso como el propio Discord al cual llama Confusión.

 _ **Fic Caos: la era de Spike**_

Discord se jubila pero como las leyes ancestrales le obligan a elegir a un reemplazo, Spike es imbuido con el honor de ser el nuevo dios del caos. Con la ayuda de las CMC como sus leales agentes del caos el equipo se encarga de poner Equestria patas arriba siempre que pueden.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Spike: la mente maestra detrás de toda la mescolanza de universos, lo hizo sólo por divertirse un poco con el desorden y la confusión. Es mucho más poderoso que Twilight pero no es malvado, sólo muy molesto. En la tabla Armonía Vs. Caos él es la contraparte de Twilight.

Apple Bloom: agente del caos Shadow Bloom. Cuando se transforma en su yo oscuro es tan fuerte y ágil como Applejack además de tener el poder de controlar la naturaleza a voluntad haciendo que haga todo tipo de cosas ilógicas y graciosas. Es la rival jurada de la granjera.

Sweetie Belle: agente del caos Sweetie Black, tiene una personalidad muy vengativa en donde cada cosa mala que le ha hecho Rarity la hace pagar al triple en su forma del caos. Su magia es tan poderosa como Twilight cuando llegó a Ponyville la primera vez además que tiene la capacidad de hipnotizar a cualquier poni sólo con el poder de su voz. Es la novia de Spike.

ScootaDark: la contraparte de Rainbow Dash y su mayor dolor de cabeza. En su forma del caos es tan veloz como ella, llegando al extremo de tener una versión propia de la Sonic Rainboom. Además que controla el clima a voluntad siendo su firma nubes de chicle que hacen llover bebida deportiva.

Babs Seed: o Night Seed es la prima de Apple Bloom y la contraparte de Pinkie Pie. A diferencia del resto del equipo del caos no está directamente relacionada con ella pero igual hace su esfuerzo para que la poni rosa tenga un reto. Tiene sus mismas habilidades que desafían la lógica además de un sexto sentido para el peligro. Sus poderes caóticos propios son manipular las leyes de la física como le entre en gana aunque casi nunca los usa. A diferencia de Pinke ella prefiere fiestas con temática más adolescente.

Rumble: también llamado Mist es la contraparte de Fluttershy tiene una comunicación con los animales mucho más acertada que ella además de su propia versión de la Mirada. Como Discord transforma a los tiernos animalitos en mutantes peligrosos pero él les pregunta qué tipo de transformación quieren.

El Otro: el Diablo, no hay más que decir. Hermano gemelo de Dios es 'endemoniadamente' poderoso y usa su gran poder para obtener lo que quiere aunque sus intenciones no pueden adivinarse tan fácilmente. Es un Ser inquietante y muy peligroso.

 _ **Fic Una experta en robótica en Ponyville**_

Beatrix Peace vive en un mundo en donde una guerra entre magia y tecnología está a punto de terminar con los magos llevados hasta casi su extinción. Una de las supervivientes, una vieja enemiga de Beatrix usa un desesperado hechizo contra ella; que es la comandante de las Fuerzas Anti-mágicas. Bea se despierta en Equestria donde irónicamente se transforma en una unicornio y puesta bajo la tutela de Twilight Sparkle. De todos modos fiel a su odio contra los usuarios de magia Bea se niega a usar magia a pesar de estar infectada y a partir de aquel momento lleva una revolución industrial a Equestria con los inventos anti-mágicos de su mundo.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Beatrix Peace: soldado anti-mágica, odia la magia sobre todas las cosas y si insisten en obligarla a usarla su respuesta será una bocanada de humo en plena cara de quien sea que esté opinando al respecto. Fumadora empedernida, tiene una gran plantación de tabaco en su casa sólo para su uso personal. No tiene respeto alguno por los alicornios pero mientras la dejen en paz tampoco da problemas. Su característica más notoria es una prótesis mecánica que tiene por casco delantero derecho. Construye todo tipo de armas y herramientas con tal de no usar magia, siempre está utilizando un tipo de pulsera especial que la haca invulnerable a la magia.

 _ **Fic Las Caballeras Undead**_

Línea alternativa de tiempo en donde las Mane 6 son vencidas por Starlight Glimmer al ser despojadas de sus Cutie Marks las cuales son destruidas. Por diez años vagan sin razón hasta que ciegas de odio y sed de venganza hacen un pacto con el diablo con tal de acabar con Glimmer: ellas entregarían sus almas las cuales descenderían directamente al infierno y a cambio se convertirían en no-muertas; horribles criaturas sin la capacidad de razonar guiadas sólo por el oscuro deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando.  
Pero los Elementos de la Armonía no permiten que el alma de sus Portadoras vaya al infierno y en su lugar se quedan atoradas en sus nuevos cuerpos corruptos por las tinieblas los cuales les dan un giro a sus personalidades convirtiéndose en crueles torturadoras y máquinas de matar.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Midnight: en vida Twilight Sparkle. Líder de las Undead, extremadamente cruel, poderosa y bien organizada al momento de masacrar. Aunque su poder mágico no se compara con Celestia o Luna, al ser ella un cadáver no siente cansancio por lo cual puede usar su poder indefinidamente.

Night Terror: en vida Spike es el amante de Midnight, que a pesar de haber sido madre e hijo constantemente copulan. Una máquina de matar, su forma favorita de ejecución es obligar a sus víctimas a ver cómo se las come pedazo a pedazo.

Gothic: en vida Rarity, cruel y maligna como ella sola pero también una artista y perfeccionista. Le gusta decorar y perfumar las cabezas que arranca para regalarlas a sus 'aliados'. Le gusta fastidiar a Night Terror que en respuesta la hace pedazos con sus garras, claro que al ser una Undead se regenera.

Fleshy Smile: en vida Fluttershy. No queda rastro de Amabilidad en ella, ama tomar una cuchara de helado y sacar con ésta los ojos de sus víctimas (que luego Gothic rellena con gemas). El dolor lo es todo para ella.

Undash: la más temeraria del grupo, en vida fue Rainbow Dash. Sigue siendo un demonio de la velocidad pero peor que antes ya que ahora que está muerta no tiene nada que temer cuando hace acrobacias. Es certera y prefiere repartir muertes rápidas a menos que esté de mal humor, entonces se vuelve una torturadora de cuidado.

Jack la Destripadora: en vida Applejack, su nombre indica su especialidad. Arrancar intestinos ante las horrorizadas y adoloridas víctimas es lo que más le fascina. Se sabe que secuestró a Flim y a Flam y los mantuvo con vida todo lo que pudo sólo para divertirse con sus peores enemigos.

Pin-Kill-Die: en vida Pinkie Pie, su melena es lisa más grisácea de lo que era en vida, a ella le divierte jugar con la esperanza de las víctimas arrancándose ella misma órganos vitales como el corazón o el cerebro y regenerarlos lentamente sólo para mostrarle a su enemigos que no hay nada que hacer para detenerla.

 _ **Fic Nightmare Creed por Eyedragon**_

Una guerra secreta entre una secta de caballeros llamados Destinatarios y un grupo de piratas anarquistas, las Pesadillas tiene lugar y el campo de batalla es el mundo entero; la Corona de Equestria y muchos otros Reinos no son sino peones en este juego de dos. En una batalla por la supremacía esto sólo acabará hasta que uno de los bandos caiga.

Personajes que intervienen en Crisis Infinita:

Cersei: líder Destinataria, no se sabe mucho de ella más que es la mucama personal de Celestia y quien hala los hilos de sus decisiones en la actualidad. Maestra manipuladora.

Trixie: líder de las Pesadillas, esposa de Shining Armor y una pirata de gran habilidad. Experta asesina y navegante pero tiene también un lado maternal muy fuerte en ella.

Shining Armor: igual que Trixie experto asesino y guerrero aunque a veces deja que su corazón tome el lugar de su cabeza tomando decisiones tontas. Fuerte y hábil, traicionó al Imperio Cristal y se une a las Pesadillas.

* * *

 **Y en serio creo que en esto cubrimos todo. Fue tedioso pero supongo que necesario para que el fic de Crisis Infinita funcione. Espero les haya gustado y sido útil y yo me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
